Skull: A Concept
by Idees
Summary: One-shot: A small concept/story idea I had over Skull. What is his history, what is hidden there? Incomplete.


**Skull : Idea Concept**

AN: A few days ago, I was brainstorming, got lost on the road of life, discovered and felt sorry for Skull. There are some many possibilities that one could use to tweak Skull's history and personality. Think about it, Skull is a nervous, coward-ish cloud guardian, seeming like someone who is pathetic and unfit to be an arcobaleno, so what was it that Checkerface saw in him? A boy hidden beneath a mask, a bloody, dangerous history, a tragic childhood that no one knows? or maybe is the greatest loser? Personally, I find him adorable. This chapter was originally a concept about a story I had for Skull, but then I realised things would've gotten out of hand, so I stopped here. It has not been revised or anything, but maybe one day I'll come back and look over it. For now, it'll stay incomplete.

* * *

The day Skull realized he was different, was the day he found himself lying on the ground surround by a pool of his own blood. His body was riddled full of bullet holes, making him feel like swiss cheese, albeit a bloody swiss cheese at that. He couldn't remember how old he was at that stage, maybe seven or eight years old. All he could remember at that stage, was the sudden realisation that he shouldn't be alive, especially with so many bullet holes in his body.

If his family survived, because there was a vague recollection that Skull's family was dead at that point - probably also lying there in a pool of blood, they might've done what any normal family would've done and freak out. Or maybe not, Skull couldn't remember anything about them anyways. Later on in his life, Skull would've had day dreams to which his parents would come back to life like he did and come pick him up at the orphanage. Skull would then realise months later, that yes, his family was dead and no, they wouldn't have come back to life like he did and was wrong, abnormal in that aspect. Very much so. But to Skull, none of that matters, it was annoying but he could manage.

What mattered the most was Skull's first memory of dying involved lying in a pool of his own blood. And with that day, Skull was never the same, especially since he woke up in a coffin in a mausoleoum of some kind. Apparently he was a descendant from some rich family and it was family burial place. Even to this day, he could never go near that specific graveyard.

Anyways, back to the subject, Skull's first memory consisted of lying in a pool of his own blood, which was morbid in a sense. He didn't consider it his worst memory of dying, it was actually pretty mild compared to the Ferris Wheel death and the Big Bonfire Death, as he so fondly calls them. And there were a bunch of others, for example, the airplane crash, not a typical fall in the ocean one either, although he had one of those, this one involved crash into mainland, surviving pieces of sharpnel and being burnt alive by fire fueled by jet fuel. This fire couldn't be doused by water or rolling on the ground, because airplane fuel is much stronger then normal fuel, in the end, Skull had been burning for three days straight. Pretty painful. He even starved to death at some point of his life, maybe several times. All in all, Skull had bad memories that involved dying.

But Skull had long given up on living in the past, it was pointless in his eyes, who wants to remember every single bad thing done to them? Definitely not Skull. Although he did learn to be a bit more cautious to revealing how far his regenaration go, especially around other people, and especially Verde, who knows what that crazy scientest would do. Because one thing Skull learnt in his entire life the best, was never trust anyone, especially when you can regrow an entire arm in a week and a half.

Sighing, Skull placed his head between his knees, curling up further into a ball. The cell he was sitting in was dank, dark and partially filled with water. It was cold and no source of light or warmth could be found, the cell resembled some sort of sewer room or such. His biker suit was gone and replaced with an orange jumpsuit, making it seem like Skull was prisoner, which he was. It did clash horrible with his hair though.

Some mafia family, one of the Carcassa's rivals, somehow caught Skull unaware and brought him here. It was uncertain how long Skull had been in that cell, but he knew he was gone for awhile. It was always something like this, Skull would get captured by a rival famiglia, get either tortured or get left in a cell out of the way, sometimes there were people who tried to bribe Skull onto their side. But he always escaped, usually by dumb luck on his part.

A sound of distant metal creaking brought Skull out of his stupor and made him look up. After awhile, a distant clanging sound resounded nearby and soon standing before him was a very familiar man. " Ahhh, The Great Skull-sama of the Carcassa Famiglia, Skull from Hell, Skull the Deathless, the Amazing Stuntman. What a pleasure!" A mocking voice called out, the sudden load noise made Skull groan. " Having one of the Arcobaleno at my mercy is truly the greatest thing yet...Well it would've been, if you were deserving of the title of the guardian of the Purple pacifier. The most incompetent Cloud ever to exist..." The Man paused, a mocking silence. " Not really worth keeping you alive, eh?" To this, Skull kept quiet, glaring at the man as best as he could. " I would've called your fellow buddies to come trade for you..."

" But then again, they don't really care for you, do they?" The man smirked as he stepped forward, showing his profile to Skull. " After all, who wants the very man when even the Grim Reaper did not want anything to do with him, hmmmm?" The man chuckled as he walked forward to Skull, after a moments pause, he placed his hand on the Cloud's head and relaxed it there for a moment. Skull felt uneasy by this. "Hmmmm, can you tell me?" Another pause, this one contemplative, before a harsh grip took hold of purple hair. " Well, I can you the answer." The man harshly stated, as he pulled the stuntsmans face up to glare at him. "Absolutely no one." The man had let go of Skull and walked back to the door. " I am Don Dominque of the Fenicottero famiglia. Tch!~~"

Skull stared silently at the door, his face blank of emotion, but if someone were to be watching Skull's face carefully, they would've noticed the small smirk starting to appear on his face. 'Once again, underestimating me, the Great Skull-sama is your downfall.' The Cloud thought, as he shifted into a standing position. 'I always ...ummmm...' Skull shrugged, the took out the piece of cloth he tore from the mans suit. 'Hmmmm, right, it's been awhile since I did something like this, now...what was the trick again?' Contemplatively, Skull rubbed the object in his hand, trying to remember how to do the specific trick again. 'Come on...It was something very obvious, something very obvious...'

Two hours later, Skull was walking out if his prison.

* * *

AN: Still have no idea why no one bothers writing stories about him. Probably my favorite char in KHR. I always seem to vote for the underdogs...


End file.
